


a song for you

by luvityz



Category: Cravity
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT, M/M, seriwoo being cute, seriwoo rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvityz/pseuds/luvityz
Summary: in which woobin lets serim borrow his hoodie and forgets he placed his iPod there. serim, out of curiosity, looks through woobin's music and finds a playlist dedicated to him.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	a song for you

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend u guys to listen to the songs i listed!

**now playing: uwu by chevy**

♫ _i'm starting to feel some sort of way. you give me goosebumps everyday._ ♫

woobin looks at serim from a far who was trying to calm down his classmates. "c'mon guys, just because the teacher isn't here doesn't mean you can create noise." it's visible that serim is losing it. being president can be hard. woobin finds him adorable though.

♫ _and when you look at me and smile i wanna say "i think you're okay,"_ ♫

serim, who was now in front, looks around and stops his eyes on woobin. the other got surprised when serim smiled. woobin felt all butterflies flying around his stomach, and smiles back awkwardly. how powerful is serim that he can make woobin like this?

♫ _your stupid face makes me insane. my heart feels like it's trapped in cellophane. and everytime i try to unwrap the pain,_  
_i feel so ashamed_ ♫

whatever serim does, it always finds a way to make woobin giddy all over. right now, woobin wants to punch serim's serious face for being so perfect. but even though serim makes him so happy, he makes him feel so sad too.

♫ _oh but you don't know i how feel. its like everyday i'm runnin' uphill. oh why can't i just spit it out and tell you right now,_  
_that you're the one i want out loud?_ ♫

just like a typical guy who has a crush on his friend, woobin never told serim about what he feels. he cares more about their friendship than anything else. sometimes he wants to confess because maybe, just maybe, serim feels the same. but he's a coward, and serim's dense, and there's no way the universe would want them to be together.

♫ _i guess i'll stop here and not hint at all, that you're the one i've fallen for._  
_but if you ever think of me as anything more,_  
_i'll be here at your call._ ♫

many times, his friends have told him to try and hint to serim about his feelings. he's tried a lot of times, but serim is just an oblivious kid. he gave up in the end. he was already satisfied with what he is with serim right now.

a friend.  
  


"wow, what a good day to hang out!" jungmo said in a sarcastic tone, cursing at the sky for pouring down a heavy rain. "it's saying we should not go to the cinema today." woobin said. the younger kids pouted at what he said. "but hyung~ we planned this hang out for days! it's the only time we're complete." seongmin whined. true, hyeongjun's mom was in a good mood to let the kid go with them.

"how are we even able to go through this heavy rain?" taeyoung asked. "don't worry, i got it covered." jungmo said with a sly smirk. as if on cue, a black suv parked in front of them. "hello sir jungmo," the driver said. "hello mr. kim, i already told you where we would go. hop in boys." he said to his friends who looked at him with amazement. "as expected of our koo jungmo!"

as they went in the mall, serim shivered in the cold. "why are y'all wearing either hoodies or sweaters? did you predict it was gonna rain or something?" serim mumbled, seeing his friends comfortable in their own clothes. "you cold hyung?" woobin asked. "uh, well, yes." serim responded. "i'm wearing a sweater under my hoodie. use this to relieve you from the cold." woobin said as he took off his hoodie and gave it to serim. "yey! thanks woobin." he said, putting it on. "this is bigger than my size. no wonder you looked tiny on it." serim told woobin, and the latter didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult. "when i mean tiny, it means cute, by the way." serim added and there goes woobin's heart, palpitating as if it was going to burst.

"a-anyways, just place my ipod in the hoodie. my pockets are full." woobin said, and gave serim his ipod. the other obliged to what he said. before they even knew it, they were already inside the cinema.

the whole time, it was just the kids screaming and the older ones laughing at them. "we shouldn't have watched this!" hyeongjun was basically crying at this point. minhee, the one who suggested they watch a horror movie, just chuckled. "it's not that scary you know," he said and placed his attention back to the film. as much as he hates to admit it, woobin was scared. the jumps scares and sound effects made it even worse.

he then felt a hand above his own. it was serim's. and now, he couldn't focus on the movie. the warmth from serim's hand gave him somewhat comfort. now he's falling deeper and deeper. this is bad. if only serim won't give him signs, then woobin wouldn't assume things as much as he did right now.   
  
  


"god i hated that!" seongmin exclaimed after they went out of the cinema. "i'll go get ice cream, who wants to come?" taeyoung asked, and it was only seongmin who volunteered. "me me!" the younger said and dragged taeyoung out of the group. "bye hyungs!" taeyoung said before hurrying back to seongmin. "well, minhee, wonjin and i are going to check out some clothes. there are lots of shops, can't miss it!" jungmo said and dragged minhee and wonjin along who were waving good bye. "well hyeongjun, why don't we grab some coffee and follow the trio right after?" allen said to the younger. "sure thing. bye serim hyung and woobin hyung," hyeongjun said before walking towards a nearby coffee shop. "go get your man." allen whispered to woobin.

_so that's why they're going on their own separate ways without even inviting me?!_

**_WOOBIN TAKE SERIM OUT ON A DATE CHALLENGE_ **

**jungmo:** you're welcome ;)  
**woobin:** i hate you  
**minhee:** we love you too hyung!  
**woobin:** its so fucking awkward pleasE  
**seongmin:** just take him to his house   
**taeyoung:** & do the deed  
**woobin:** SHUT UP OR I'LL BLOCK ALL OF YOU AND LEAVE THIS GROUP  
**hyeongjun:** try us  
**_woobin left the group._**  
**allen:** well...  
**wonjin:** that was quick

"so, where are you headed?" serim asked, and woobin jolted from the realization that serim was still there with him. "well, i was planning on going home." woobin said. "me too. why don't we walk home together?" serim suggested. before woobin could say yes, serim was already walking out to the mall.  
as they reached outside, serim halted. "right..." he scratched the back of his head. "the way to your house is here, while mine's on the other way." serim stated. woobin realized it too and got disappointed. "well, that's fine. we can go on our own. we're big kiddos aren't we?" woobin chuckled, though there was a part of him that mourned. "yeah. oh, and your hoodie?" serim asked. "eh. just keep it. it's still cold outside. we don't want you to freeze to death." woobin said which made serim giggle. "okay. i'll just give it to you tomorrow then. bye bye!" serim said and started walking the opposite direction. woobin watched as serim's figure kept getting smaller and smaller before walking back to his house.  
  


serim arrived home safe and sound. he directly lied down on his bed, which was his favorite thing to do after a long day. "woobin smells so manly," he said when he took off the hoodie. he jolted when a thing fell off the said thing. "oh no, woobin's ipod!" he exclaimed. "thank god it didn't crack." he said as he observed the ipod. "huh, this kid owns an iphone and an ipod touch. he must be richer than jungmo." serim chuckled to himself. he decided to do his evening routine before doing his home works.

 **woobin:** OMG SERIM IS MY IPOD TOUCH WITH YOU  
**serim:** yes it is dw  
**woobin:** thank god  
**woobin:** don't peek at it or smth!!   
**serim:** why is there something im not allowed to see  
**woobin:** yes.  
**serim:** im gonna think about it  
**woobin:** SERIIIM

serim just chuckled at his friend's reaction. there must be nothing wrong with friends peeping at each other's phones, right?

he first checked the photo albums, in hopes to find an embarrassing woobin photo and use it as blackmail. there was nothing on the gallery. so as in the notes. even in the contacts or call logs. _what does this kid do with his ipod touch then?_ serim thought. he decided to check the music. woobin loves to sing, so maybe he has something on his music.

and serim was right. there were hundreds of songs, each on a different playlist. they were categorized in their genres, and serim got interested in all of them. _woobin has a great taste in music._ serim thought as he listened to the songs. he scrolled through the phone, and found one playlist he didn't know existed a while ago. 

**_for park serim._**  
uwu - chevy  
call you mine - jeff bernat ft. geologic  
millions - winner  
lover - taylor swift   
hug - seventeen   
ocean eyes - billie eilish   
really really - winner  
fancy - twice  
gorgeous - taylor swift  
falling in love - woo jinyoung, kim hyunsoo  
dive - ed sheeran  
make you mine - public  
heart attack - chuu (loona)  
if i could ride a bike - park bird, chevy  
shine - pentagon  
oh my! - seventeen

serim thought, _am i seeing things right or is this playlist named after me?_  
  


woobin was honestly scared right now. he knows serim is a curious guy when it comes to new things, so he's a hundred percent sure serim checked out his ipod. if he ever saw that playlist, woobin wants everyone to bury him six feet down.

the whole day, woobin didn't talk to serim. even when they ate lunch together with their friends, he didn't say a word. nobody questioned his state because they know he would only open up when he's ready or okay.   
at the end of classes, woobin hurriedly packed his things. he wanted to go straight home. he doesn't care if serim isn't going to return his things. he just wants to go home and sleep all these troubles.

"woobin wait," there goes woobin's crazy heart. it beats at the feeling of mixed emotions. "before we talk, can you accompany me to the locker?" serim said. woobin said nothing and started walking towards the locker area. serim followed closely, who was as quiet as woobin.

woobin waited patiently for serim, and as serim closed his locker, woobin saw his dear hoodie and ipod. the main causes for his problem. "here. i promised to return these to you today." serim said, handing woobin his things. "t-thank you." is all woobin said before walking the other way. "i'm just waiting for you to say it." serim's statement made woobin stop on his tracks. "i saw the playlist, and i just don't want to assume things. i want to hear a confirmation from you." serim said. woobin sighed. is this the time he says his feelings and get rejected?

"yes. i like you. and i don't want our friendship to break just because of my stupid feelings for you. i'm sorry, you had to see and hear all of these." woobin said, not facing serim. he was just so scared of what serim might react. he feels serim step closer to him and each footstep gave him shivers. "would you at least face me and listen to what i have to say?" serim asked. woobin hesitantly faced the other, looking anywhere but him.

"i don't have a playlist, but i like you too." and at that moment, woobin looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. "y-you what?" woobin asked. "i like you," serim said, pinching both woobin's chubby cheeks. "n-no way! you never gave hints or something!" woobin whined. "yes i did! maybe you're just dense. remember during the cinema? that was a hint!" serim replied. "i just didn't wanna assume things." woobin said and pouted. "you're so cute. and i listened to all the songs on your playlist. they're all so nice. i'll make one for you too." serim said, which made woobin giggle.

maybe woobin should add more songs on the park serim playlist, because every love songs would remind him more of serim now.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! hmu me on twt @ vocalmini


End file.
